


The Year of '92

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [1]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: The story of how the Jung-Cha's meet and become friends with the Seo-Lees...





	The Year of '92

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this into a chaptered fic, but I thought it would be better as one shots/drabbles... :)

Eunkwang walked down the hospital’s maternity wing, intent on getting to Minhyuk and his sons. He crossed path with another hallway that led to the nursery and he was sure to walk by it if he hadn’t caught sight of a sorrowful looking guy, standing right in front of the nursery window. Curiosity got the better of him, as he turned and walked towards him. He stood just a few feet away from the guy and stared through the window. After a moment of silence, Eunkwang decided to break it.

“One of these yours?” he asked politely as he turned to look at him. The guy turned to look (for confirmation that Eunkwang was talking to him) and shook his head.

“Oh, no...” and straight away he knew that it sounded suspicious the way he answered, so he quickly kept his sentence going.

“...my other half is in his room right now. They won’t let me in,” he told Eunkwang to which Eunkwang nodded.

“One of these yours?” the guy asked him and he also answered:

“Oh, no...”

 _What a way to not sound suspicious,_ Eunkwang thought.

“...my son is here for his first month check up, he was born with some troubles” Eunkwang got the smallest of smiles from the guy. Then out of the blue, they started talking about their kids and what fatherhood was or will be like. Both of them usually don’t open up to strangers the way they are now, but somehow they felt at ease with each other.

“Well, I better get going...my family’s waiting,” Eunkwang excused himself, after minutes of talking.

“Right, I better get back to mine too...”

“It was nice meeting you, uh...” Eunkwang started, but just realized that they haven’t exchanged names yet.

“Leo...” he smiled.

“Nice meeting you Leo-ssi...I’m Eunkwang...”

“Nice meeting you too Eunkwang-ssi...I guess I’ll see you around,” Leo said as he started to walk away.

“Congratulations and good luck,” and with that they parted ways to meet up with their respective families.

The next day Eunkwang made sure to send a bouquet and teddy bear to Leo and his new family, making sure to include his details in case Leo ever needed help. 

That was when their family’s friendship started. Between then and now, there had been many phone calls and visits and both Eunkwang and Leo are glad they met that very day.


End file.
